Welcome 2 Nome: The Chronicles of a lost soul
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: This is a spin off of the story Welcome 2 Nome by Alpha wolf productions requested by Kodiwolf321. The story goes over another experiment of the Alpha wolf corporation that goes by the codename Shadow Commander and bassicaly what he does before, during and after the events of Welcome to Nome and of Shock Value. Please review the story! Story has been updated to be easier to read!
1. The beginning

**The chronicles of a lost soul :**

**Alpha wolf corporation secret Alaskan facility codename The nest 2:00 P.M.:**

Two men were watching the operation chamber with big interest on the table laid a young boy barely 8 years of age.

"Sir, Do you think he will survive," one of the men asked.

"If he doesn't this will be a mercy shot for him. He got bullied to death anyway. This is from the greatest importance that this works not only will we get a valuable weapon out of him against the werewolves and the mutants, but also against our human enemy's. He will be smarter than any of the other experiments, He will get his own personal bodyguards and he will be able to learn things extremely fast not to mention the fact he will be able to change into a werewolf on will. Doctor," The leader said.

"If he survives," The doctor replied.

"Sometimes you just need to hope a bit besides he isn't the first one who gets these abilities," The leader said.

"The first one getting all of them and on such a young age." The doctor said. "ah, well we can argue about this for hours but let's just do it," The leader said.

"Like you wish," The doctor said before going into the operation chamber to start the surgery.

Alpha wolf corporation secret Alaskan facility codename The nest 8:00 P.M./

The doctor was exhausted. He had done surgery for nearly 6 hours non-stop with only 4 breaks of 15 minutes!

The leader came walking in and asked. "And did it work?"

"Yes, It worked. Everything went following plan. He got everything that you wanted him to have so now it only is hoping that it also works," The doctor said.

"Oh, it will, This kid will be our weapon to control The werewolves, the mutants and everyone else with," The leader said.

Now get him towards the living quarters where he can meet his new friends," The leader said.

"yes, sir," the doctor replied.

Living quarters 9:00 P.M.:

The boy slowly woke up and looked around none of this stuff he knew there was nothing familiar. Then suddenly a voice spoke. "Ah, I see you are awake that is good you have been out for nearly 2 days now."

"2 days what happened that I was out for two days," The boy thought by himself.

"I got some bad news for you," The voice continued. "You're parents are dead killed by werewolves."

"Werewolves don't exist," the boy yelled.

"think again," the voice said before a movie started of real life footage, were werewolves were shown.

"How can this be," the boy said.

"Because this is life anyway we took you in and decided you would make a useful asset to our little organization. You're life was full of misery, you lost everyone that you cared about and no one cares anymore about you why wouldn't you join us. We can give you power, strength far beyond your imagination if you help us we help you. So what do you say," The voice asked.

'_That sounds good, no one gave a damn about me anyway in my old life well no one that isn't death by now,'_ He thought by himself. "Okay, I accept your offer," He said.

"Good, Do you know you're name still," The voice asked.

'_My name, What was my name it was something with a K Koen that was it Koen was my name,'_ The boy thought." Koen," he said.

Good you know what it means," The voice asked.

"Not really," Koen answered.

"It means Wise advisor but it is mostly used in the low country's now you live here a little change can't hurt what do you like of the German form of it Konrad as you're new name, The voice asked

"Sounds good," Konrad said.

"Good, then let's introduce you to your new friends." The voice said almost immediately after he said that a door opened and a stream of black beetles flowed out of it and crawled on top of Konrad.

Konrad was screaming it out until he realized that they had stopped moving he looked down and opened his vest and saw that they now were hanging to him like a kind of armor.

"priceless that scream," the voice said.

"You could have warned me that they weren't planning on attacking me," Konrad said angrily.

"yes, but this was much more fun anyway these are your new bodyguards and friends care for them and they will care for you. These beetles have armor that will protect you against bullets." After the voice had said this a gunshot was heard a Konrad was shot of the bed he was sitting on when he climbed back on the bed he saw a sniper rifle aiming at him.

He looked down and saw that his vest had now a smoking hole in it but the beetle that got hit hadn't even a scratch. "Amazing!" He thought.

"Can't you hear them," the voice asked.

"Hear what," Konrad wanted to say when suddenly he heard voices in his head say. "Hey kid nice to meet you and So you are our new boss nice to meet you."

"I can hear you guys," Konrad said.

"of course you can you are our new boss," A few voices said.

"cool," Konrad said..

"It is isn't it." A voice said.

"Okay now you all met. We can go over to the real deal." The voice out the wall said. "by the way your codename is Shadow Commander. Why you are called that way, you will soon find out."

**Alaska 6 years later 1:oo P.M.**

A few werewolves were running through the forest as fast as they could looking over their shoulders to see if they lost their pursuers already. After a few more minutes they stopped and one of them asked. "You think we lost them?"

"I don't know," the leader said.

"What in the name of god was that thing," A female werewolf asked.

"I don't know, it's different than anything Alpha wolf ever send against us," The leader replied.

"We need to keep on moving another werewolf said before running off, the werewolf ran a few meters before he got shot in the head.

The other werewolves saw a group of armed men running towards them and took off back in the forest where they once again lost their pursuers. One of the wolves said. "Whatever the hell that thing is they send after us it organizes their men a lot better than what they normally send of commanders,"

"We need to warn the pack," another werewolf said. All the others nodded in agreement after a while they came to their pack den and the werewolves in the cave saw them running.

"What is going on," the Alpha asked.

"It's Alpha wolf they send a new type of project after us, but this one is not a normal one. He can change into a werewolf at will, He knows martial arts and he has a swarm of beetles that will tear anything apart what he orders them to tear apart and the guy is a goddamn good tactician and strategic," One of the wolves said.

Then they suddenly heard gunshots and saw a lot of armed men running towards the cave. "Attack!" The alpha yelled. All the werewolves charged at the armed men and a big fight erupted.

The werewolves seemed to be winning when suddenly a few trees fell on and they saw a tank advancing on them. The hatch of the tank was open and a 14 year old boy that was wearing a black cape and an uniform was standing with his upper body out of the hatch. He yelled some orders to the other soldiers in the tank and the tank fired.

A few werewolves were hit by the explosion and went flying in the air.

"What is that kid doing here," The alpha asked.

"That isn't a kid. That's a monster," The werewolf responded. The alpha nodded so this was this new experiment the others warned him about. He was perhaps only a kid, but he was a commander of Alpha wolf and so he needed to die.

"You two come with me we are taking down that tank," He yelled to two others wolf they nodded and followed him. The tank had more attention for taking down werewolves who were coming out of the den so they managed to get close to the tank when the kid noticed them. He yelled some orders and aimed the 50 cal machine gun on them.

Alpha wolf and the other two managed to reach a small pit before they were taken under fire by the 50 cal machine gun.

"Damn, how are we going to get that tank now," One of the other werewolves asked."

Alpha wolf revealed a grenade and said. "I am going to give this new commander a welcomes gift from us. Distract him while I try to throw it into the hatch!"

The others nodded and climbed out of the pit and started running to opposite sides. The kid aimed the 50 cal on one of the two and started firing the wolf might had survived had he not tripped over a rock but now he was pumped full with bullets of a 50 cal.

Alpha wolf saw this came out of the pit and threw the grenade. The grenade hit the kid right in his face before falling into the hatch.

"SHIT," He heard the kid yell before jumping off the tank and was thrown into the air because of the force of the explosion. Alpha wolf and the surviving other wolf quickly ran up to the kid and Alpha wolf yelled. "Surrender and maybe we will let you see the dawn of another day."

"Ha, you should be the one surrendering to me," The kid said.

"Get him," Alpha wolf said to the other wolf. The other wolf ran to the kid.

"bad decision," The kid said before out of his sleeves came a giant flow of what looked like beetles. They attacked the wolf merciless and ripped him apart.

"Just you and me old man," The kid yelled. Alpha wolf charged at him the kid suddenly attacked him by kicking him in the stomach. Alpha wolf tried to slash him with his claws the kid dodged it and used his arms to swing his body in the air and kick alpha wolf's face causing alpha wolf to stumble backwards.

The kid once again charged at him grabbing a low branch and using it to swing his body around and kick Alpha wolf with his feet right in his chest causing Alpha wolf to stumble backwards even more and stumble over a rock.

He was laying on his back when he saw the kid standing over him. "Well if it isn't the mighty alpha wolf of the forest hill pack. I am happy to meet you in battle as a warrior instead of as a locked up test subject. Any last words," The kid asked.

"Yes, I am finally free, but you are still locked," Alpha wolf said.

"Well, it was nice knowing you. I hope that you like the afterlife." The kid said before taking his gun and shooting Alpha wolf between the eyes. He saw that his men had won the battle.

"Good no big losses except for the tank," He thought by himself as he looked towards his beetles who were just about done with the werewolf carcass. There was nothing left off it except for its skeleton. They once again took their place underneath his clothes.

"Let's go back to the camp!" He said smiling at his first big victory. yes, he had brought down a few revolts in the facilities but nothing major like this. _'They will be proud,'_ He thought in himself.

**2 years later Unknown location somewhere in Alaska time unknown:**

A 16 year old boy was sitting in a truck of Alpha wolf corporation brought over to a facility where there were some troubles after a few minutes of driving they arrived at the facility which looked more like a mine than a research center.

He got out of the truck and a guard came his way and said "report to the camp commander in the commanders house over there," While pointing at a fairly big house.

" Okay, will do thanks for the information." Konrad said before making his way over to the house. A few guards stood before the house and stopped him

"Halt," they said.

"You're name and What you business are here?" One of the guards asked. "The name is Konrad codename Shadow commander. I am sent here to get the situation back under control in the facility," Konrad said before giving them his papers.

"looks legit, ok carry o," The guard who took his papers said before giving his papers back.

"Thanks," Konrad said before walking through the door. Inside it was a nice temperature and then he heard a girl say "but dad on this way I never get to meet any boys!" The girl yelled.

"It is not necessary you get to know boys." The male said.

"But dad, I don't even have friends. I am nearly 16 and I have not a single friend," The girl yelled before running off crying. Then Konrad came in and the man asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Konrad codename Shadow Commander. I got send here to restore order around here." Konrad replied.

"Ah yes, I remember well then I don't know if you heard it but the girl who just ran off is my daughter Kira. She is a little bit depressed that she isn't allowed to go outside the facility life is tough for a 15 year old girl her birthday is next week and well she doesn't have any friends because of her condition," The man said.

"Her condition," Konrad asked.

"Yes, she is a werewolf and well I don't want her to go outside the facility. I am afraid Alpha wolf corporation accidentally shoots her or captures her when she isn't with me." The man said.

"Good to know that I won't be the only free werewolf around here," Konrad said.

"What!"The man yelled. "You are a werewolf too?," He asked.

"yes, I am. I have different powers were turning into a werewolf is one of, but that is not important," Konrad said.

"yes, it is," The man said. Konrad looked at him with a look that said what are you talking about.

"Before I explain my name is Ethan leader of this facility and the reason I said that is because well I thought maybe you could keep my daughter a bit of company," Ethan said.

"Why me," Konrad asked.

"Because you are the only one her age around here that understands her a bit having the same power," Ethan said.

"I don't know, I never talked to a girl before," Konrad said.

"Please, I am begging you next week is her birthday and I don't want her to celebrate it with only me she lost her mother when she was barely 2 years and she has no one else," Ethan said nearly falling on his knees

. Konrad had no idea why this was touching him so much, but when he heard where Kira had gone through it felt like someone had stabbed him with a dagger. "Alright I will try and talk a bit with her and see how it goes," Konrad said.

"Thank you. Why don't you join us for dinner? You are probably hungry." Ethan proposed.

"Alright, but can you get me some meat for my bodyguards too," Konrad asked.

"Bodyguards," Ethan asked.

"Yes, my bodyguards." Konrad said before allowing the beetles to show themselves.

"ah, I see I will make sure they get something to eat, but don't let Kira see them she isn't a big fan of insects." Ethan said.

"Ok, I will make sure of that before the beetles went back to their sports and he walked outside. He went into a building and saw Kira sitting on some hay bales crying softly. He walked up to her and when she noticed him she asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"The name's Konrad and I am send here to restore the order here I heard there are some problems in the lower sectors of the facility.

"oh, okay," She said.

"Is there something wrong," Konrad asked. He knew what was up but letting her know he was ear dropping on her probably wouldn't make a good impression on her. "It's just that. Wait a minute why would you care why I am sad. You don't even know me." She asked suspiciously.

"I don't like it when pretty girls are sad." He said while taking a seat next to her. She started to blush and asked. "You really think that?"

"yep, I would lie if I say I didn't," He said while looking at her she had blond hair and blue eyes. He just felt a strange feeling in his stomach and decided that it was perhaps better to not eat too much food anymore tonight. Then he realized that he was staring at her.

"Is something wrong," Kira asked.

"Not at all, it's just it's the first time in quite a long time that I saw a female," Konrad answered.

"Well, if you want you could join us for diner." She proposed.

"Oh, yeah your father already did we met a bit after you ran off." Konrad said.

"Oh, I see well I will see you around 6 o clock then," She said before she got up and walked out the barn.

'_yep see you tonight,'_ Konrad thought.

The next few hours Konrad spent looking around the base and when it was almost 6 o clock he walked back to the house when he entered he saw the table was ready and Ethan was already sitting there when he saw Konrad he said. "Hello there. I heard that you already talked a bit to Kira and she seemed to like you."

"yes, I believe to that she at least has a good first impression of me," Konrad said.

"Speaking over Kira. Where is she actually," Konrad asked.

"Right here a voice said. Konrad turned to where the voice came from and saw Kira, but this time instead of wearing her special clothes against the cold she was wearing a pink skirt that came to her knees and a white t-shirt. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"You look beautiful princess!" Ethan said.

"Dad!" she said while blushing at the name he gave her. "He is right. You are beautiful." Konrad said.

"thank you. "she said while starting to blush even harder . Anyway let's have dinner then you can tell us a bit about yourself Konrad." Ethan said.

"Good idea." Konrad replied so they started eating until Ethan asked " What is your job actually?"

"Well Alpha wolf corporation sends me to places where there are problems or if there are people outside the facility causing trouble I need to make sure they don't do that again."

"yes, Kira you know I heard that he was a werewolf just like you so perhaps you guys could do some werewolf business together." Ethan said. "Dad!" Kira replied. "She is a little bit shy over the werewolf subject." Ethan said

"I understand not everyone likes their powers as much as others," Konrad said.

"It's just I don't want people to think even worse of me than they already do," She said sadly.

"Those people don't know what they are missing. They could meet a beautiful, smart and strong women if they just set themselves over a few stupid thoughts that they don't even know anything about." Konrad said. Kira looked up amazed over how he thought about her

She asked. "You truly think about it that way?"

"yes, I do," Konrad said.

"You know this is perhaps a little be too fast, but if you want you may come to my birthday party it's over a week." Kira said.

"normally seen, I am not someone who likes to go to parties but in this case I would be more than happy to come." Konrad said while smiling. Kira also started smiling at the thought of her having her first friend.

**Unknown location one week later 7:00 P.M.:**

It was Kira's birthday party and Konrad had made sure to get her a nice gift. He had gotten his hands on a few diamonds and a bit of gold and had made a necklace out of it with the help of the facilities workshop.

"Another time were my abilities to learn things fast have come in handy." He thought by himself. He had put it into a small box he had found and had wrapped some special paper around it.

"I hope she likes it." He thought by himself nervously. He had never given anyone else a present so he was guessing a bit of what Kira liked. He walked in the house and saw Ethan sitting there when he saw Konrad he said. "Hello, I see you got your hands on a few new clothes."

"yes, remind me too thank Max (the gardener) for allowing me to use the suite of his son again," Konrad said.

"I hope Kira will like my present it's the first time I ever gave a gift so I am guessing a bit what she likes," Konrad said.

"I doubt she wouldn't like anything you gave her," Ethan replied.

Then he footsteps on the walkway and he saw Kira. She was wearing a blue dress with a crystal flower in her hair. If Konrad hadn't used all of his mental powers to force his mouth to not open. He would have starred with open mouth to her.

"You like it," she asked. "I need to admit Kira every time, I think it's impossible for you to become even more beautiful. You prove me wrong," Konrad said.

This made Kira blush. "Thank you. That's the sweetest thing anyone besides dad has ever said to me." She said.

Konrad handed her the present and said. "For you, I decided to use my abilities for something else than fighting for once."

She took it and unwrapped it. She saw it was a small box and opened it and she nearly dropped the box from amazement but Konrad had mistaken this and thought she didn't like it.

"I am sorry it isn't what you wanted," He said before he was interrupted by Kira hugging him and she said. "I do like it this is the best gift I ever got from somebody." She said while crying.

Konrad hugged her back. "Don't cry. This is your special day. No crying allowed!" He said sternly before she started whipping her tears and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you." Before putting it around her neck.

"For you anytime," Konrad said. The rest of the evening both Kira and Konrad had the best time they had in a long time.

**Unknown location a month later unknown hour Lower levels:**

"Take those fu***ers down!" Konrad yelled at a few of his men as another explosion erupted next to him.

'_Damnit they of course needed to get their hands on rocket launchers like this isn't difficult enough already those rebels also needed to get their hands on rocket launchers,'_ He thought by himself.

He was interrupted from his thought when the sniper he had appointed on killing the ones with the rocket launchers collapsed next to him.

'_If you need something to be done good you need to do it yourself,'_ Konrad thought while taking the sniper and shooting the mutants holding the rocket launchers himself.

He heard one of the men yell "We need to retreat before they cut us off." He sighed this campaign had lasted two weeks now and already the forces he had were demoralized and exhausted like they fought for two months.

He had hated this the chief of security. The guy had underestimated the enemy and had overestimated his own men. Combined those two things make the excellent cocktail for defeat like it was proven now.

Then the chief spoke up "alright men the battle isn't going in our favor down here so we are abandoning the lower levels. He hated to admit it but this was the first smart decision of this chief he had heard since this riot had started. "Konrad you and your men hold them off until we are done preparing everything to seal the tunnels off," The chief said.

"Okay, but hurry!" Konrad said while taking position with his sniper as he looked around he saw the chief running away. After a good 15 minutes they heard on their radio "Okay everything is ready get your asses out of there."

Konrad gave the signal to his men to run for the exit. When they arrived by the exit they saw that the exit had already been sealed off.

"WTF," one of the men yelled.

Why is the exit sealed already," Konrad asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't take any chances that you guys are infected with the virus we used on those mutants." He heard the chief say before the chief broke of contact.

"That bastard. I knew that guy couldn't be trusted," Konrad said to himself. He then saw a lot of mutants coming towards him and his men but he had spotted a small tunnel.

"Well, it can't be worse than this place," Konrad thought by himself before clawing in to the tunnel while he was crawling he heard the screams of his men as they were killed.

"Sorry, men I hope you find peace," He thought by himself

**Unknown location a few months later unknown hour lower levels:**

Konrad was walking through the tunnels. It was at least 3 months after they had left him to die, but after 3 months he had stopped counting. Life was though down here there was nearly no light, the mutants were the only thing besides emergency supplies that he could eat and water was hard to find.

It was a normal day/night, he didn't know anymore he lost all sense of time long time ago. Until he heard a female scream.

"Strange." Mutants are the only ones having females and they do not abuse them normally. So he searched the source of the scream and saw a Female werewolf getting beaten by some mutants.

"How you like that?" The mutant on top off her said while he hit her in the stomach. She broke out in tears.

"Oh isn't that sad the little girl is crying for her mother" The mutant said tauntingly.

"The only way you are getting out this is by letting us ride you little girl!" The mutant said supported by his friends. Konrad was discussed by this treatment yet, he couldn't blame the mutants for this the virus that caused the mutation worked on the brains so these people could have become this way because of the virus.

"Okay, I hope you are ready little girl for the ride because it's starting now" The mutant on top of the female werewolf said seductively while making his way over to her private parts.

Then Konrad walked up to them and said. "Sorry boys but the ride just closed."

"Ha, we think the ride just opened. Got problems with that," One of the mutants asked.

"By the matter of fact I do." Konrad said.

"Boys get him," the mutant on top of the female werewolf said. The two other mutants came running towards Konrad. "Were does this situation remind me off." Konrad thought while releasing the beetles to rip the mutant apart.

This time the other hand he didn't want an honorable fight with this mutant and just shot him point blank in the head with his pistol. By this time the beetles had finished the two others and made their way back into Konrad sleeves. He came closer to the Werewolf and asked "Are you alriiight,"

Konrad nearly got a concussion when he saw the necklace. "Kira?" He asked.

The werewolf stopped crying as she heard her name. She looked a bit better to her rescuer and asked. "Konrad?"

"The one and only," He replied.

She started hugging him and he hugged her back. "Your werewolf form is a lot softer isn't it." He said.

"I thought, they said you were death." She said.

"Left for death. Yes but death not yet." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Konrad asked.

"I never believed you were death so I came searching for you until I ran into those guys." she said while pointing at the death mutants.

"How did you get here? All the entries are sealed," Konrad asked.

"Not my secret entrance." She said. "come on, Now I found you I want to get out of here." Kira said.

"Right behind you." Konrad said while following her.

**Unknown location Alaska outside sometime in the night:**

When the two got back to the surface Konrad said. "Ah so it was night, but what happened here? everything is abandoned,." Konrad asked. Kira started crying softly. Konrad noticed this and started comforting her.

"It's dad a couple of weeks ago he got killed. His death and the failure on the lower levels caused HQ to abandon this facility, but I didn't wanted to go so they left me here." Kira said now crying hard.

Konrad felt a pain in his heart this girl had lost everything and she still didn't wanted to give up on him. She even put her life at stake to get him out the lower levels. Never had someone show such kindness and friendship to him.

"It's okay I am here and I am staying with you." Konrad said. "You do," Kira asked.

"Yep, you aren't getting rid of me again." Konrad said.

"Thank you." She said before kissing him. "But what now?" Kira asked.

"We are werewolves and I always wanted to see cool stuff." "I heard there was a dog by the name of Balto saving an entire town from Diphtheria." Kira said. "Sounds cool enough." Konrad said before standing up.

"Where was that?" Konrad asked.

"Nome the town was called I believe. Kira said while walking next to him.

"Nome, here we come." Konrad exclaimed enthusiastic. Kira needed to chuckle a bit over his enthusiasm.

**Authors note:**

This spin off is made on the request of Kodiwolf321 and I hope it is what you wanted.

Thanks for reading it and please review. This is the updated chapter because the old one was in my old writing style which wasn't so popular by the public as this one and it also was the excellent occasion to fix some grammar. The entire story will be made into this new style so it's easier to read.


	2. The shadow Commander is back

**The Shadow Commander is back:**

**Forest somewhere in Alaska time unknown:**

Konrad and Kira had been walking for a long time now Kira was in werewolf form while Konrad had decided to stick in his human form and ride on Kira.

"You know. You are making it yourself easy on this way," Kira said.

"Yes, I am. Not everything in life needs to be done the hard way besides for a strong werewolf like you I shouldn't be more than a backpack," Konrad said.

Kira just chuckled a bit about his remark. They continued walking until they came by a big with snow covered hill.

"I am so not going to drag your ass up there," Kira said playfully.

"I know I know," Konrad said before jumping of her back suddenly he saw a lot of black snow mobiles heading their way.

Kira saw this too and asked "What do they want and who are they?"

"They are from Alpha wolf corporation and what they want. I don't know. Let's ask them." Konrad said while the snow mobiles where forming a circle around the two.

Then one of the drivers stepped off and walked towards them and said. "Hello Shadow Commander it's good to see you are still alive."

"Yes, not thanks to you guys. Alpha wolf left me for dead in those mines. I would still be trapped there if she hadn't come looking for me," Konrad said while pointing to Kira.

Then the man looked to Kira and said. "Ah, I see you found yourself a beautiful female werewolf," The man said. "The names Barry by the way," The man said.

"Yes, How did you find me actually Barry." Konrad asked.

"The corporation never completely abandoned you. We were looking at the facility day and night by satellite." Barry said.

"What is it that you need me for," Konrad asked.

"We got some trouble with a few experiments that do not want to do what Alpha wolf requires from them." Barry said.

Why me? You got tons of other men to deal with them," Konrad asked.

"These experiments are quite troublesome. They have killed one of our leaders and all the units we sent on them have failed to apprehend them," Barry said.

"Don't you forget something. My main power in fighting others is by letting my men fight while I give them orders. If your men fail than how am I supposed to get a victory," Konrad asked.

"That's another reason we want you. Unlike the other experiments that we sent to deal with them you don't focus on brute force. You use your brains to defeat them," Barry said.

That's all good and well but what after I captured them or I failed," Konrad said while pointing at Kira.

"Oh, well the corporation doesn't really have a use for you anyway so if you want you can continue what you are doing with her after this little assignment. What do you say," Barry asked.

"I don't know some experiments take a long time to apprehend and you say it are multiple." Konrad said.

"No, you only need to capture one experiment. Experiment T and you only need to try once." Barry said.

'_This was a strange request not that he never had gotten strange requests before but this one was stranger than the others. They stayed looking for him just so he could fight this project to capture it they said but now they said he only needed to try once and if he failed he failed and that's it,'_ Konrad thought.

"What's the catch," Konrad asked.

"No catch we swear," Barry said.

"You try if you succeed we will give you a small reward and you can continue you trip with your girl if you fail you can continue your trip with the girl as well," Barry said.

Konrad looked suspicious at him and then said. "I accept but I need materials, information and men power to do this," Konrad said.

"All of that will be given to you when the time has come to attack and btw I have a little gift for you." Barry said while showing a black glove. He put it on and touched Kira with it. The moment he touched her she got a major electrical shock and fell on the ground screaming in pain. "KIRA," Konrad screamed while running over to her.

"Relax she is fine but this is a small gift from me to you to fight project T with." He said while handing the glove to Konrad.

Konrad took the glove and saw Kira was standing back up and started growling to Barry. "Easy girl easy," Konrad said while carefully stroking her neck.

She started nuzzling him in response to the nice treatment he gave her. "Did she get all her shots actually?" Barry asked.

"Once again she started growling to Barry. "Here," Barry said while handing Konrad a few needles with a substance in them.

"They are vaccinations against nasty diseases that wolf or dogs can get. You are protected against those diseases, but she isn't! perhaps it's smart to give them to her better safe than sorrow right. And one more thing you should meet us at our base a few miles west of here," Barry said before turning around and getting back on his snowmobile before taking off he said. "See you when the time comes!"

"Jerk!" He heard Kira mumble.

"Come on Kira we beter find a place to rest and btw is it true what he said about you not having your shot's," Konrad asked.

"It's a long story," She said while blushing.

"A long story we are going to have a talk about," Konrad said firmly.

**Cave somewhere in Alaske unknown hour but somewhere before sunset :**

"No, You stay away from me Konrad!" Kira yelled.

In the cave two werewolves were struggling the male one was sitting on top of the female one pinning her in his hand he had a needle. "Will you shut it already. You are going to get your shots tonight," Konrad said.

"You said we would talk about this," Kira yelled.

"Aren't we talking right now," Konrad asked before sticking the needle in her right buttock.

" Awh!" she screamed.

"Pretty much my reaction when I got them," Konrad said. before sticking another needle in her arm causing her to scream again.

"Relax now comes the last one before sticking the last needle in her leg and injecting the substance in her body.

"So all done. Now I am at least sure I don't need to worry about you getting some nasty diseases." He said before getting off her. She had tears in her eyes and was crying softly before saying. "That was mean Konrad!"

"I know it was, but I rather be mean once if that means sparing you from a nasty disease," Konrad said before he took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so angry on you. You only did it because you care about me," She said.

"Don't think about it I forgave you the very second you said the words," Konrad said.

"Why did you actually take the mission," Kira asked curiously.

"I don't know leading men gives me such a great feeling and I wanted to do it again," Konrad explained.

"I understand," She said before letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"You know what I always liked about my job," Konrad asked.

"Not really," She said.

"That I got clothes that adapt to my body when I change into a werewolf," He said while laughing. "Kira needed to chuckle a bit over his joke.

After a while Konrad noticed that she was sleeping on his shoulder. "Goodnight Kira." He said before falling asleep himself.

**The next day somewhere in Alaska unknown hour:**

I cannot believe that we are going to that base," Kira said.

"I know you don't like Barry, but he can be use full." Konrad said.

"fine, but explain again why I am dragging your ass again." Kira said.

"Because you need some exercise," Konrad said.

"And you don't," Kira asked.

"Do you think giving you your shots yesterday wasn't exercise enough for a week," Konrad said.

Kira just rolled her eyes while having a playful smile on her face about his remark. "There is the base he was telling about yesterday," Kira said.

"Good, well lets go then," Konrad said.

Secret base somewhere in Alaska unknown hour:

The two had entered the base Konrad in human form and Kira in normal wolf form. "There are my friends again!" Barry said while coming towards them. "Let's talk inside!" Barry said before turning around and heading towards a building.

Kira looked at Konrad with eyes saying Can we please go?

"Kira we are not going before we at least know why he wanted us to come." Konrad said before also heading towards the building. Kira followed him closely. Inside the building it was a good temperature and there was a table and some chairs and a big wool carpet.

"Sit down." Barry said friendly. Konrad walked over to a chair and Kira nestled herself on the carpet which she found to be extremely soft. "Your female friend is staying in wolf form?" Barry asked.

"Yes and don't expect that to change before she gets clothes and a private space to put them on." Konrad answered.

"Well, anyway you probably want to know why I invited you over don't you," Barry asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate that and so will Kira." Konrad said.

"Well, You see I believe you two know off the failure of base 62 the one your father was in charge off," Barry said while looking at Kira. She lowered her head remembering the day they had found her father's body. Konrad petted her affectionately by which she responded by nuzzling her head against his hand.

"Anyways we are afraid that the same thing is happening here. Riots have broken out and our men are struggling day and night to maintain a bridge head on the lower levels. We need someone that can lead them. We need you Shadow Commander. You are the only one with enough tactical and strategic insight around here that isn't laying under the soil already and above that you know these mutants their tactics." Barry said.

"What is in it for us," Konrad asked.

"I already thought you would ask that. If you succeed then I will see if I can get my hands on some clothes for your girl and I think I have some gadgets for you that you will like." Barry said while walking taking something out of the desk it seemed to be 2 Gladius Pompeii. "You are giving me 2 Gladius Pompeii?" Konrad asked.

"Yes, very special ones. These are made with special metal that can penetrate armor where the skin of project T is also included with. I f you succeed then I give you a few other handy gadgets," Barry said.

"Do I need to worry myself about this project T standing here one of these days?" Konrad asked. "No, According to our information he is fighting a certain Timmy Shock at the moment. That's all we know and all we care about for the moment," Barry said.

"Good, I accept your proposition, but if anything happens to me you take good care of her." Konrad said while pointing at Kira.

"OK, if anything happens I will." Barry said.

"Now let me show you your rooms or you want one room," Bary asked.

"one room with two beds will do I doubt she is going to go into Human form anyway." Konrad said.

"Yes, one room with two beds is good for me I am not turning into my human form anyway." Kira said.

"Ok, follow me!" Barry said before leaving the room and leading them into a medium sized room with two beds on the opposite sides of the room. The room had a bookcase with books in it 2 night tables a window a desk and what seemed like a personal bathroom connected with a door.

"Well, this is it diner is at 6:00 P.M., breakfast is at 8:00 A.M. and Lunch Is at 12 o clock everything is served in the cafeteria . With that said I will leave you two alone." Barry said before closing the door. When he was gone Kira jumped on the left bed and said. "This is mine bed."

"Guess I will sleep on the right one then," Konrad with a smile on his face before lying down on the bed. The next moment Kira suddenly jumped on his bed and stood wither forelegs on his chest with a serious look in her eyes. "Konrad, I know you like fights, that you are even made to fight battles, but please be careful I don't want to lose you too." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I am going to be careful. I am not going to leave you alone," Konrad said while petting her neck affectionately.

What now," Kira asked.

"Let's rest for a bit diner is over a couple of hours and I am feeling myself a bit tired. Konrad said while making himself comfortable on the bed. Kira laid down next to him and asked. "Mind if I sleep next you?"

"Not at all," Konrad said before he fell asleep. Kira chuckled a bit about his answer and fell asleep as well.

**Secret base 5:30 P.M.:**

Konrad slowly woke up and saw Kira laying next to him. She looked really peaceful and happy. He looked at the clock and saw he still had half an hour so he decided to just rest a bit next to Kira making sure to check on certain times to see if it was time to go towards the diner room .

When it was 5:50 P.M. he decided to wake Kira up by gently stroking her head with his hand while saying "Kira wake up it is diner time."

Kira slowly opened her eyes before saying. "Oh diner, I am starving." She said before jumping off the bed. She had reached the door and waited on Konrad to open it when she looked back and saw him laughing. What's so funny?"

"Who is the enthusiastic one now," He asked her.

"Very funny could you now please open the door?" Kira asked.

"Of course I can and I also will." He said while putting his shoes back on and walking over to the door and opening it. When he and Kira were out he closed the door again and walked with Kira by his side towards the cafeteria

Unknown base somewhere in Alaska cafeteria 6:0 P.M.:

The two walked inside the cafeteria and saw a decent amount of men were inside then he saw Barry that signaled him to come sit next to him when they were almost by him he said. "I see you two made it in time. Get some food and come sit next to me." Barry said.

Konrad went to get some food for both him and Kira. When he came back he set the plate of Kira on the ground where she happily started eating the food.

"So I think you are making yourself home. Am I right?" Barry asked.

"Well, It can take a while to get the situation under control down there." Konrad said.

"We have rethought our decision. Your mission is to win us time to bring everything ready to seal off the lower levels." Barry said.

"Why the sudden change of plans?" Konrad asked.

"Too much risk of those things making their way to the surface before we have it under control." Barry answered.

"I expect you to go down into the lower levels tomorrow with the reinforcements." Barry said. Kira started looking with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Kira I promised to go and I will go, but no worries this mission will be shorter than originally." Konrad said. _'And more dangerous than before,'_ He thought by himself.

This made Kira smile a bit knowing that he would be faster back and she started nuzzling herself against his leg making Konrad smile.

**Unknown base 10:00 P.M.:**

Konrad and Kira were both in their room. Konrad was sitting with his back against the wall on his bed and Kira was laying down on the bed while resting her head on his lap. Konrad looked down at the brown wolf and saw she was extremely comfortable on his lap.

Then suddenly she asked. "How long do you think it will take the mission I mean?"

"A couple of days depends on how fast, I can get the genie forces to the places they need to be and how fast they will work."Konrad answered.

"Can I come with you," Kira asked.

"No, I don't want to risk your life besides you can't do anything down there. You are not trained. Konrad said. Kira nodded sadly that she understood and lowered her head again.

"Hey come on. Don't be that sad, a couple of days that's all it's going to take." Konrad said before starting to tickle her belly. Kira broke out into an uncontrolled laughter and tried to say. Konrad Stop it tickles!"

"I only stop when you promise that you don't do a sad face anymore."Konrad said playfully. "I prp pr promise!" Kira managed to say and Konrad immediately stopped tickling her. She needed a while to regain her breath and playfully hit him.

" Awh where was that for?" Konrad asked playfully.

"For tickling me." She answered on a playful tone.

"I am going to sleep. I don't want to be late for breakfast. Konrad said before laying on his bed. Kira nestled herself next to him. Then Konrad pulled the blanket over their bodies and they fell asleep.

**Unknown base Alaska lower levels unknown hour:**

'_Barry hadn't lied about the situation down here,'_ Konrad thought before jumping out of cover and shooting a few mutants that had tried to sneak up on him. The situation was bad to say the least. The men struggled to hold every inch of ground but the mutants were getting crazier than ever starting to use themselves as bombs.

Kamikazes as they were called in Japanese. A very effective strategy Konrad had always found but of course the only disadvantage was that you would not get out alive and these days also not necessary anymore with all the remotely controlled stuff, but why was he thinking about this and not on how to take them down.

He threw a grenade were he thought were a few mutants hiding and he was proven right when he saw a few mutants flying through the air. He looked behind him and saw his genie forces where done planting the charges and he signaled his men to pull back.

The men pulled back and right when the mutants were charging towards them the explosives went off and caused the mutants to get into a dust cloud. He ordered his men to start firing in the cloud and when the cloud disappeared he saw that they had gotten allot of mutants. "Alright men we need to give the engineers time to plant destroy one more tunnel before the main tunnel is blown," Konrad said.

"Yes, sir," The men said while taking in position around the last tunnel. He saw 2 men setting up an MG and 2 snipers searching for good sniping positions while the others went in cover behind rocks, barrels, and other stuff that could stop a bullet. "He knew this would be a tough fight. The mutants weren't stupid they knew what they were trying to do and they weren't going to allow it without a fight.

That was as sure as that the sun would rise again tomorrow." Konrad thought by himself. And he was proven right when a huge mob of mutants suddenly came swarming out of the tunnels. The men were still in cover and weren't spotted yet by the mutants. Konrad had given the orders to hold fire until he said otherwise. The first mutants were now barely a few meters away from the first soldiers and when they were nearly in hand reach he yelled. **"FIRE!"**

The cave was suddenly filled with gunfire as the first mutants were mowed down by his men. The mutants in the back tried to run for cover but Konrad had released his beetles and he heard how the mutants were ripped apart from their screams of agony and pain. He immediately called his beetles back and used the grenade launcher that was attached to his gun to finish the last remaining mutants.

Then suddenly he saw a grenade flying in the cave and a green colored gas escaped from it. "Put on your gas masks," He yelled at his men while putting his special gas mask on that Barry had given him. Barry had said it was bullet proof and it had binoculars in it. When he had it on. He once again started firing at the mutants.

Konrad was so happy that his beetles were gas proof how the corporation had done that. He didn't knew, he only knew that the gas had no effect on them, but he knew one thing if they wanted to play with gas then he would show them how it was done.

He then shot a gas can that was laying next to a few mutant and when it exploded it caused a few to be thrown into the air and to set a few others on fire. "That's how you do it," Konrad yelled at the remaining mutants while his men were firing on them.

Then he heard one of the genie soldiers yell. "Sir, we are done," Konrad gave a sign that he understood and yelled at his men that they needed to brace themself. When everyone was ready a giant explosion was hearable as the tunnel collapsed. "To the main tunnel," Konrad yelled before running towards the main tunnel.

His men followed him closely. When they reached the main tunnel they saw everything was ready to be blown. "Hurry to the surface men," Konrad yelled before running towards the exit. When they were almost on the surface he saw that the men in the back were pinned by a few mutants.

He aimed with his grenade launcher at the mutants fired and hit them. When the pinned men saw that the mutants were killed they ran as fast as they could to the surface. When everyone was on the surface they heard a giant explosion and saw that the entire tunnel was collapsed thus trapping the mutants in the lower levels.

**Unknown base hospital unknown hour:**

Konrad was laying here for god knows how long. They had done so many test on him that he had stopped counting the amount. Then he heard the door open and was afraid that it would be another doctor coming to do more tests on him. His fear was short lived when he saw it was a brown wolf and Barry.

"It seems it was rough down there." Barry said.

"yep, but you warned me for that," Konrad said.

The brown wolf immediately jumped on the bed and started licking him. "Easy girl easy," Konrad said while laughing.

"You better don't do that again. Do you have any idea what you put me through when all those tests were done on you?" Kira said angrily.

"I know, but if it helps a bit none of those tests said anything was wrong." Konrad said.

Kira immediately laid herself next to him and nuzzled herself against him. "I am happy that you are alright," Kira said with a soft voice Konrad started petting her neck in response.

"Good then." Barry said.

"It seems your job is done here," Barry said.

"It indeed seems so." Konrad said.

"You are sure you don't want to become a full member again of the corporation?" Barry asked.

"No, but when you need me for project T I will be ready!" Konrad said. "Good to hear that. That reminds me of something. I am sorry but I couldn't get my hands on those special clothes for your girl, but I did get my hands on my last little gift for you." Barry said before taking two silver desert eagles and a few magazines.

These bullets can penetrate project T s skin just like the gladiuses i gave you and take this knife too it also is able to penetrate project T's skin. Barry said while handing him everything.

"Thanks!" Konrad said while staring amazed at the weapons all weapons except the gladiuses had S.C. standing on them Shadow Commander "Konrad said.

Unknown base exit unknown hour but sometime after sun rise:

The next morning he and Kira both left the facility but before they left Barry gave him a little radio. "When the times comes someone of Alpha wolf will call you up." Barry said.

Konrad nodded that he understood before he together with Kira left the facility.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kira asked curiously.

"I don't know we will see where we get before I am called up." Konrad said. Then the two of them disappeared into the forest.

**Authors note:**

**Good I hope that this story will do the job KodiWolf321 if there is any kind of critique then feel free to tell it! This chapter has been updated to be easier to read for you guys and fix some grammar mistakes.**


	3. Gaining Powers

**Chapter 3 Gaining power:**

**one week later somewhere in Alaska:**

Konrad and Kira were walking through Alaska well to be precise Kira was walking in werewolf form and Konrad was riding on her.

"Why is it that I have to carry your ass constantly," Kira asked.

"Because you wanted to become stronger remember," Konrad said.

Kira rolled her eyes. Ever since they left Barry and the Alpha wolf corporation base; Konrad had started training her in fighting. She really liked training with him. He was patient, his orders were clear and above all she loved him so she really enjoyed her training.

She had become quite skilled already in fighting with the gladiuses that Barry had given Konrad. Konrad had said he didn't like the gladiuses all that much they just weren't the right weapons for him he said when she asked why?

"Why are we actually going to the north were there is nothing from civilisation," Kira asked.

"You asked me that already a dozen times and the answer stays the same you will see it when we arrive. It isn't a long journey anymore we should reach it by tonight." Konrad answered calmly.

The two walked for a while longer and the sun was now going down. When Kira suddenly noticed a black spot on the horizon. The closer they came the better se saw it. It looked like another base.

**Unknown base:**

The two had entered the abandoned base and Kira said. "okay, we are here now what is this place?"

"This Kira is the Shadow base: the resting place of the Shadow army of Alpha wolf Corporation or to be more precise my army," Konrad said.

Kira's mouth fell open and she stuttered. "You have an army,"

"Well, they call it the Shadow army but I think Shadow Platoon is a more correct term for it as it only exists out of sixty or so elite werewolf soldiers, but it was meant to become an army it just took way too long to build it on the way they did it. With surgery giving soldiers werewolf DNA and giving the soldiers higher stamina, more strenght and etc," Konrad said.

"And what was their purpose," Kira asked curiously.

"To accompany me in my missions, but they were put on non-active service because the big chiefs didn't like that only one person was having full command over those elites. Scared that I would turn on them," Konrad said.

"We are here to free them, right," kira asked.

"Free them is a big word, but we will put them back into active service. Alpha wolf has no purpose for them anymore. They now see the future in that serum in those troublesome projects I guess," Konrad said.

Konrad and Kira made their way over to a big building which Konrad walked through with such precision that it almost looked like he came here daily.

"You seem to know your way good around here," Kira said.

"Yes, I have been studying the map of this base for the entire week now," Konrad said.

"Map," Kira asked.

"Yes, this map," Konrad said while taking a small computer where you could see two dots walking through a corridor.

"How did you get that," Kira asked.

"A bit of looking around in the lower levels of that facility of Barry, but no worries even without map I would get us to our objective I know this place from years ago," Konrad answered.

"How do you know this place," Kira asked; by now they had reached an elevator which Konrad called up. The elevator was quite fast so they entered it and Konrad pushed on the button of - 8.

"This is the place where years ago I was made Shadow Commander," Konrad said.

The elevator stopped and they walked out of it. They now stood in a long corridor with only one door on the end of it where they started walking towards to.

The door was locked, but Konrad took out a key card and put it into the card reader next to the door.

"Found that as well; I guess," Kira said while looking at the key card.

"Yes, but this is for quite a longer time already in my possession," Konrad replied before going through the double door closely followed by Kira.

They now stood in a big room filled with tanks with water in and inside those tanks were werewolves that had breathing masks on and had different tubes connected to their body.

"Meet the elite Shadow Platoon the best soldiers of Alpha Wolf corporation and our ticket to success," Konrad said.

"How do you activate them," Kira asked.

"Easy, I activate their brains with my brain and then we get them out of those holding tanks," Konrad said before walking over to a chair with some kind of headgear above it. Konrad laid down and said.

"Good, this is completely safe, but quite painful so if you hear me scream in agony do not worry about it, now activate the machine by pressing on the red button over there," Konrad while pointing at a button before laying himself in a correct position in the chair.

Kira did what she was told too even if she was kind of worried about his safety. She pushed the button and immediately Konrad was chained by some cuffs to the chair and the strange headgear was put on his head. Then suddenly he was getting electrocuted and some needles connected to wires were put in his body on different spots on his body and he started screaming in pain.

She looked on a monitor on the control panel and saw an icon that was supposed to represent of Konrad on the chair flowing some kind of signals to the holding tanks in the room. She looked around and saw the werewolves slowly, but surely waking up and started moving in the tanks. When all the werewolves were awake the machine suddenly released Konrad and Kira ran over to him hugging him.

"Are you okay," Kira asked concerned.

"Yeah, just not something to do everyday," Konrad said while breaking free from the hug and slowly walking towards the control panel and pushing some buttons which got rid of the water in the tanks and opened the tanks.

The werewolves quickly broke free from the breathing mask and the tubes that were connected to their body.

The werewolves slowly, but surely started coming towards Konrad and Kira and stopped a few metres from them.

"Commander, thank you for freeing us. With what can we help you," A werewolf asked.

"I thought about helping me getting some business done. What do you say," Konrad asked.

"We are loyal too you and only you," A different werewolf said.

"Good now that is done, I have a second plan for giving me more power. I heard something about secret werewolf ranks when I was young, but not a single werewolf wanted to tell me anything about them. I only know their names Werewolf warrior, werewolf hunter; werewolf Mage, werewolf shape-shifter and werewolf shadow.

That last rank seemed to have a bad reputation anyone knows how that comes?

"I heard that that rank was created by an evil werewolf god Millack or something like that and that people choosing that rank most of the time became insane or something like that," A werewolf beside the one that spoke before him said.

"Yes, they most of the time don't say that if it isn't true so let's not take that rank, but a bit of magic should be fun.

"You do need to be worthy in the eyes of the werewolf judges and you need to get the power from one of the pillars in the temple." The first werewolf said.

"Nothing can go easy or can it," Konrad said then he got an idea.

"If I remember correctly we have a werewolf that has become one rank or another under us where is he," Konrad asked.

"In a secured cell over there," A werewolf said while pointing at a door.

Konrad opened the door and saw he was in a big room with a big cube in the middle of it. He saw a lever with force field on-off on it. He went over and switched it to off. He wanted to go to the door, but suddenly a black werewolf walked through the side of the cube and looked around him.

"I am finally free," He yelled.

"Yes, you are now are you the one with a secret werewolf rank," Konrad asked.

"By the matter of fact I am," The black werewolf said.

"The name is phantom and I am part of the Shadow army even if it has the size of only a platoon." Phantom said.

"Greetings Phantom! My name is Konrad the leader of the Shadow army," Konrad said.

"My lord thanks for freeing me how can I repay my debt," Phantom asked.

"That's easy, be loyal to me and help me with my plans. My current plan is becoming a werewolf Mage can you help me," Konrad asked.

"Yes, I am a Mage as well from rank and I am quite skilled, I was the best until my little accident," Phantom said.

"Accident," Kira asked.

"Yes, I am a mage, but I was a man of science as well and I tried with help of science to become even stronger, but that went wrong. I lost my old body now I exist out of the remains of my old body and some kind of unknown dark substance that seems to have become some kind of skin to me, but I did gain the power to go through solid matter," Phantom answered.

"Good to know it at least wasn't a complete loss for you," Konrad said.

"I have no idea where that temple is you are talking about could you bring me to it," Konrad asked.

"Of course it would be my pleasure it is a week journey from here," Phantom said.

"Good you, me and Kira will leave tomorrow the rest will try to get this base back into an active state." Konrad said.

"Yes, sir," The werewolves said before taking off.

**A week later secret temple:**

Three masked figures approached the entrance of the temple and went deeper into it until they stood in a room with three werewolves that were wearing a dark grey coat with a hood on so no one could see their faces.

"That are the werewolf judges they can take away your werewolf powers so be polite to them." Phantom whispered to Konrad and Kira who nodded that they understood.

"Welcome werewolves what brings you here," A female judge named Faith said.

All three took of their face cover and Phantom said. "Hello, Faith missed me?"

"Phantom what nice to see you again. Why haven't I see you in such a long time and what happened to you," Faith asked with a sweet voice.

I did a little bit too much science on things I shouldn't have done it and I was kind of locked up so I couldn't come and visit you anymore," Phantom said.

"hmm, well it is forgiven, but are you okay," Faith asked.

"Yes, but thanks for asking, I have brought someone who wants to become a secret rank," Phantom said while putting his hand on Konrad's shoulder.

A judge named Angel asked. "So you want to become a rank is that correct?"

"Yes, sir I would indeed like to become a secret rank," Konrad answered politely.

"Well, then give it a try place your hand on the pillar with the rank on you want to become," Angel said.

Konrad bowed as a sign of thanks before walking over to the pillar with werewolf Mage on it.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ Konrad thought before putting his hand on the pillar.

Nothing happens, but right before he wants to get his hand off the pillar the pillar was lighting up and Konrad felt something flow through his body and his eyes normal blue from color became brown.

Once he and the pillar had stopped glowing Konrad released the pillar. "Did I do it," Konrad asked. Phantom nodded his head and said. "Now you have the power the only other thing to do is getting you to get it under control."

"Good, then let's get going," Konrad said before bowing to the judges and saying. "Thanks for giving me the chance to become a secret rank,"

"You're welcome," The judges said. Kira and Phantom also bowed before leaving.

"Good now you have your power. what now," Kira asked curiously when they were outside again.

"Getting better with it so I actually can use the magic to my advantage," Konrad answered before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What did I do to earn that," Kira asked amused.

"Being there for me when I need you," Konrad answered before going over to Phantom who had been watching the two. "And I want to thank you too, I know that we still have a long way to go, but you already brought me far and for that I thank you," Konrad said.

"It's the least I can do for the man who freed me and besides I wanted an apprentice anyway and you look like a worthy apprentice," Phantom answered.

**Shadow base ten days later:**

Konrad was a quick learner with magic an extremely quick learner Phantom needed to admit and not on the easiest kind of magic as well, Teleportation and invisibility were advanced magic forms were years of practice perhaps weren't enough for to master or even get on the beginners level, but Konrad was doing quite well. He could become fully invisible and managed to teleport short distances already.

It was wonderful for Phantom, but a little bit less wonderful for his trainings opponents who desperately tried taking him down. Konrad was currently fighting with Kira with some werewolves and his beetles acting as public.

Kira was quite good as well Phantom needed to admit. She was a skilled swordfighter with the gladiuses pompeius , but in unarmed combat there was still practice necessary. Konrad on his turn had found a love for sword fighting as well, but his choice was a japanese Wakizashi which he preferred fighting with two Wakizashi's instead of one.

The two now had training swords which consisted out of wood with a red dust on it to simulate a cut in the occasion of one of them scoring a hit.

A loud Bam! erupted as both Kira's wooden gladiuses clashed with Konrad's wooden Wakizashi's. The two had their two swords so that they formed a cross which they tried to push towards the other. Kira was winning this battle as she could use the extra strenght of her werewolf form.

Konrad made his left sword go more horizontal so he could stop both Kira's swords with them and used his right one to try and hit her ribs thus immediately ending the fight, but Kira quickly let her left sword go into a vertical position where she could stop Konrad's attack with.

She smiled at him for he was now almost forced on his knees by Kira, but he had proven to be a tough opponent when he suddenly rolled to the right and because of the force Kira was putting on her right sword she stumbled forward a bit allowing Konrad to get back on his feet.

Come on, aren't you going to let see your new powers," Kira asked.

"If that's what you want," Konrad said before teleporting himself to Kira's left and hit her with the gripe of his sword and immediately teleported himself to her right were he used his left leg to attack the back of her legs to take her down and teleported back away from her.

"awh," Kira groaned while standing back up. "Okay, you got me good. Try again," She said while taking in a fighting stance.

"Like you wish," Konrad said before charging at her. He charged directly at her but suddenly teleported to Kira's left and then to her right. Kira tried to hit him, but wasn't fast enough as he was lightning fast in moving around.

Kira looked around and didn't see him anymore. "Where is he," She asked herself.

"Right here," Konrad said in his invisible state right next to her.

She let out a small shriek from surprise and immediately tried to hit him, but he had weighed himself and had taken her by her back and now threw her over his back causing her to hit the ground on her back. He then quickly took his sword and pinned her with it and said. "It seems your out, but well done. you are getting better." Konrad said before offering her his hand and helping her back on her feet.

The two got a loud applause from the werewolves and the beetles were clapping their wings as a kind of applause. Konrad and Kira bowed to the public as a sign they appreciated the applause and then bowed to each other as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"That were some impressing moves you got there, I think your opponents will get a tough opponent with you," Kira said.

Konrad thought about her words. He never had been one to take on without some kind of training, but thinking he could take on project T, M, J or actually any kind of project in a fight would have been a big mistake now he at least had a bit of chance against them.

Yes, and you are no longer a girl the mutants should think about raping," Konrad said.

"You are correct about that," Kira answered.

"Congratulations the two of you," Phantom said.

"Kira you are getting good with the gladiuses and Konrad the way you teleported and made yourself invisible was absolutely amazing if you two continue like that god help you guys enemies," Phantom said.

"Thank, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without such a good second-in-command as you," Konrad said.

Thank you for your trust in me," Phantom said.

I have a small present for you Phantom for your great advice for giving me the advice to use the Wakizashi's," Konrad said before taking out one of the two silver-colored desert eagle's that Barry had given him.

"They have special bullets in them that can penetrate even Project T's skin in case we should run in him I think you should at least have something to defeat him with. The other one is for me, but I think one should do," Konrad said.

"I am most grateful that my health is of concern of you. You two are the first one in a long time that cares about our health." Phantom said.

"The first smart ones huh," Konrad said.

"If you want to excuse me I am a bit tired of making plans to get the base back operational so I would like to go to bed a bit earlier," Phantom said.

"Of course good night," Konrad said.

"Good night Phantom," Kira said.

"You two too," Phantom said before walking through a wall.

"That is handy," Konrad said.

"You can do that too, well with teleporting i mean," Kira said.

"You know I bet you can't teleport into my bathroom," Kira said playfully.

"I bet you. I can," Konrad said.

"Okay for what do you want to bet," Kira asked.

"You give me breakfast on bed tomorrow if I can do it," Konrad said.

"Deal," Kira said.

"Breakfast, here I come," Konrad said before teleporting himself.

"He teleported in her bathroom, but he teleported right above a tub full with water where he fell into.

"Bwah, What the f**k! Kira!" Konrad yelled so hard that Kira could hear it.

Kira chuckled and thought in herself. "That breakfast was so worth it!"

**Authors Note:**

**Konrad got pranked hard, but at least he gets breakfast on bed tomorrow anyway I hope that I did a good job with this spin-off and if there are any kind of things Kodiwolf321 or Jwolf98 want to say over the story please do so then I will adjust it as soon as possible!**


End file.
